Question: Vanessa bought a new pair of jeans at the store when they were having a $10\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of jeans was $$9$, how much did Vanessa pay with the discount?
First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$9$ $\times$ $10\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$9$ $ = $ $$0.90$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Vanessa paid. $$9$ $-$ $$0.90$ $ = $ $$8.10$ Vanessa paid $$8.10$ for the pair of jeans.